1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head device for a tape player equipped with an autoreverse mechanism which allows a magnetic tape to playback in a reciprocating manner or to record and playback in a reciprocating manner, and in particular relates to a head device which is adapted to be shifted between a forward track and the rearward track by moving the head in the widthwise direction of the magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A head device which is adapted to be shifted between a forward track and a reverse track of a magnetic tape by shifting the head in the widthwise direction of the magnetic tape is exemplified by a device in which the head is secured to a head supporting body that is provided so as to be movable in the widthwise direction of the tape, and this head supporting body is adapted to be shifted to either the forward track or the reverse track of the magnetic tape.
Another head device is of a type in which a head is secured to a head supporting body in such a way that its angle with respect to the longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape can be adjusted to realize a head device which is capable of providing azimuth adjustment of the head with respect to the magnetic tape.
In head devices of a type in which the head is switched between a forward track and a reverse track by moving the head in widthwise direction of a magnetic tape, there is a head of a type in which azimuth adjustment of the head with respect to the tape can be realized. When azimuth adjustment of the head is realized at the forward track position of the head supporting body, however, the azimuth in the reverse direction deflects because of runout of position of a head supporting body when this head supporting body is shifted from forward track to the reverse track, in spite of the azimuth being correct when the head is positioned at the forward track, because the angle of the head with respect to the head supporting body is adjusted.